Paper Mario: A Dark Sequel
by Tnelson711
Summary: Ever since the Crystal Star Ordeal, the whole Mushroom Kingdom has lived in peace. But not Princess Peach, for her past is about to haunt her. R&R! Contains spoilers for The Thousand Year Door.


You have heard the tale of Mario and the Thousand Year Door… The tale of Mario's bravery in defeating the ultimate evil, the Shadow Queen….

Just in case you need a rundown, here's the play-by-play…

_Mario was badly beaten. His partners stood by him, equally beaten up. The Shadow Queen was putting up a huge fight. Mario had been slapped by a hand, had energy drained from him, and had been struck by dark lighting, courtesy of the Shadow Queen. He had also sustained poisonous breath, but it did not hinder him._

"_Watch out, Mario," said Goombella. "She's up to something!"_

_Indeed, she was. She charged up all the darkness in the room, making it slightly brighter."What is she doing?" asked Ms. Mowz._

_"No…" gasped Vivian, on the floor. "She's… unleashing her eternal darkness move…"_

"_Eternal What?" asked Mario._

"_It is her strongest move… and most dangerous to the vessel…"_

"_**You have put up a very good fight. I was right to think of you as potential servants,**__" she said darkly. "__**But 'tis a shame you just weren't willing enough. We could have been friends…**__"_

_She then sent the darkness at Mario and his friends. The pain was enormous. Everyone was screaming in agony. You would have sensed a disturbance in the Force. It would have been as though a group of voices screamed in agony before being silenced forever._

…_okay, bad Star Wars joke._

"_**Tsk, tsk, tsk,**__" said the Shadow Queen. "__**It's a shame that you lost. Super Mario, indeed.**__"_

"_Then Let's-a Go!" shouted Mario, slowly getting up._

"_**What?! How can this be? Why aren't you dead?**__"_

_"Because true strength does not a-come from a-muscles, magic, or a-mind. One cannot a-achieve such a-power with those three things. True strength comes from a-the heart," said Mario._

"_**No! You jest!**__" said the Shadow Queen._

"_That's why I'm-a still alive. That's a-why we were able to a-damage you. Not just-a because Princess Peach revived our a-powers. She also a-gave us power from her-a heart. That's a-why she managed to do so. You both have equal power, but unlike you, Peach has a heart."_

_"__**Hmph. Is that all? Then defeating you will be easy.**__"_

"_Not a-likely," said Mario. Using his strength, he jumped up to the Dark Lord's head, and whacked it with his hammer. That was all it took to end the battle._

"_**AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**__" screamed the Shadow Queen in pain. Suddenly, she began to shake. Dark smoke began to surround her._

"_**Impossible… Unthinkable… How could I… I cannot be beaten by lesser beings such as these…**__"_

"_Lesser, huh?" asked Vivian, who, like the others, began to get up. "I'm a Shadow Siren, who holds similar powers such as yours, but unlike you, I too have a heart. Everyone here does."_

"_**But I had just been reborn into this world… I cannot… I must not…**__" the Shadow Queen stammered._

_Dark smoke began to surround Peach's body._

"_**AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**__" she screamed, with both her voice and Peach's voice. "__**I WILL RETURN! AND WHEN I DO, I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE!!!!!!**__"_

"_My queen!"_

_"Guh!"_

_Those were the last words of the Shadow Queen. In a half-minute, Peach's body was on the floor, unharmed. In a flash, the candles began to light correctly again._

_The three shadow sirens looked at each other._

"_NOOOO! Let's get out of here, Marylyn!" Bedlam shouted, before sinking into the shadows._

"_Guh-Huh!" said Marylyn, before doing so too._

_This left the Duplighost, Doopliss. He looked both ways._

_"Hey! Wait for me!"_

_He jumped out from where he came from._

_Goombella went over to check Peach's pulse. "Mario! C'mere!" Mario nodded, and came over there._

"_She's totally okay! She's not even hurt!"_

"_Ugghhh… Ahhh…" Peach groaned, as she got up. "Where am I?" She looked at Mario, and said, "Mario…"_

_Mario came closer._

"_So… it's all over, then…"_

_"Are you alright, Princess?" asked Mario."I…. I think so…" said Peach. But deep down inside, she felt strange. The whole Thousand-Year Door ordeal may be over, but the Shadow Queen… is another story to tell another time. And what better time than to tell it now._

_Before I tell you of that, I'd like to tell you about what happened prior to this story. After the Queen was defeated, Many events came around. For one, they entered another Smash Brothers tournament, which Peach won. They also had a Super Mario Party to celebrate, and they invited everyone in Rougeport. They made a play and a movie about Mario's adventure, titled Paper Mario. Unfortunately, sometime during the 12-month period, they were invaded by an alien race known as the Shroobs. That's not relevant to this story, however. The whole time, Princess Peach didn't feel too well. Not even at the end of Mario's Crystal Star Adventure did she feel okay._

Which is bad, because I'm stopping here.

Consider this a sequel to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. This story will be titled Paper Mario - A Dark Sequel.

I'm not telling you much, except that it will be a sequel to PM:TTYD, and that it will involve Bowser. Review!


End file.
